I'll See You After Class
by potter-demigoddess
Summary: Only child Arya, grows up in the foster system, goes to Uni and finds her childhood friend, Gendry is a professor at her Uni, and let's just say they've both grown up a lot.
1. Chapter 1- Arya 8 Years Ago

Arya's parents are gone, at least that's what the police said when they came to her house a couple days ago to inform her.

They were in a car accident, it was all quick she was assured, but then again, she didn't completely grasp what was happening at only thirteen.

But she knew she was alone now, no family to speak of, and completely underage. The police took her in to the foster system. It's been two days and all she wants to do is run away from there. The foster home, run by a decent guy named Yoren, isn't so bad, but she can't stand the other kids. They keep picking on her because she's small but they don't know that she's a fighter.

Her third day, she was helping with the chores, mopping the floors when a kid who goes by "Hot Pie" pushed over the bucket of water in an attempt to bother her.

"Looks like you've got some more work to do", he says.

"Hey, assho-" Arya started, when she was interrupted.

"You shouldn't pick on people smaller than you, Hot Pie" a guy a few years older than her says, Arya thinks his name is Gendry, but she hasn't really spoken to him the last two days. He likes to keep to himself she had noticed. Gendry stares down Hot Pie as he walks into the kitchen.

Hot Pie looks angry at the interruption, "This has nothing to do with you Gendry", so his name _is_ Gendry, Arya muses.

"It is when you're picking on the new kid. Come'on man, leave her alone" Gendry says, coming to stand in front of Arya.

"Fine, but watch yourself kid" He points at Gendry, "Water's here, won't always be around to protect you," Hot Pie Says.

"Like I'm scared, a*s-hat" Arya retorts.

Gendry gives her a smirk, while Hot Pie walks out the room.

Gendry turns around to fully face Arya, a smile playing on his face all the while, "You know, you really shouldn't insult people bigger than you."

"Then I wouldn't get to insult anyone!" Arya mutters back, causing Gendry's smile to widen.

"You're funny."

"Thanks, that's what I was going for" Arya says sarcastically. "I could have taken him."

"Sure, you could have" Gendry placates. "I'm Gendry by the way."

"Yes, I gathered, thanks"

"You're Arya, right?" She nods "Sorry about your parents" Arya looks away, not wanting to talk about this. "I'm around if you ever need anything."

"I'm good thanks."

"If you need help with school or whatever else, let me know."

"Sure." Not really intending to ask him for anything, after all, she could take care of herself.


	2. Chapter 2- Arya Present

Starting her last year at University, a place Arya never thought she would be in let alone get through, was surreal.

University of Westeros had been her home since she graduated high school and managed to get a partial scholarship to university. That plus some inheritance and a side job helped her pay for Uni. And in less than a year she was graduating with a degree in English Literature.

Literature was her escape as a child, whenever she felt alone, scared, or anxious about her future, she knew she could dive into a book and be part of something for a little while. Escape whatever was happening around her and become someone else for a while. It meant she was always trying to get her hands on new books. The library was her home, books her best friends.

This semester was going to be great, she only had a few subjects left she needed to take, all of which were literature related, none of those general requirements left for her which was great. She was excited for this year to start.

Arya sat on her dorm desk prepping her books for her first day. She had spent the day setting up and cleaning her dorm room. But it was nearly dinner time, and she was mostly done.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day, Arya thought.

Arya got up for her 11am class at 10, she had planned all her classes for later in the morning so she wouldn't have to get up so early and could stay late at her part time job at the university library.

She had a quick breakfast of nutri-grain protein bar, grabbed her things and headed towards the main campus. The Literature and Arts building, where she had 90% of her classes was her favourite, it was cosy and filled with students passionately discussing various assignment between classes. But as soon as classes start it was one of the best places to study because it was more or less empty other than the occasional student taking a nap on one of the various couches scattered around the building atrium.

She walked into the building taking it all in and headed to room 112 to her first class, Literature in Film. Arya was excited about this class, she's been wanting to take it since last year. She loved watching movies and reading books. And while it infuriated her whenever her favourite books were badly transferred to movies she wanted a chance to discuss it with like-minded people.

She'd heard from others in the department that the class was being taught by someone new this year. A new professor whose name wasn't even on the class description last year because it wasn't confirmed who would be teaching it.

She walked into the class and took her usual seat in the middle of the small lecture hall. A few of the other students were there already, most she'd known since starting at the Uni, so she said her a quick hello to them as the class began to fill up.

At 10:59 the professor walked in. To say Arya was shocked would be an understatement. Suddenly she was thirteen again, at the foster home she'd lived in when her parents had been killed. Because it was him, Gendry, the only friend she'd had for a while there.

He hadn't seen her yet, she wasn't even sure he would recognise her if she was being honest. It had been over seven years since she'd last even heard of him.

He was the only person she had been able to open up to after her parents were gone, he would give her books to read and then they would talk about them for hours, eventually they would talk about other things. He basically became her shrink, but she had gotten to know him as well. That first year, he always made sure she was alright at school, after school, at the foster home. He took her under his wing when he really didn't have to and it was everything to her.

But he went off to college in Bravos at the end of the year with a full scholarship and she never heard from him again. But there he was at the front of the class. At her university. Teaching f*cking literature. In _her_ class.

And she wanted to kick his ass. Or just say hi, she wasn't sure. It had been so long since she'd seen those ocean blue eyes _where they always _this _blue_, she thought to herself. He'd grown up so much, she's not sure why she's so surprised, it had been ages since she'd seen him.

While all this was going through her messed up head, he still hadn't realized that one of his students was none other than his childhood friend Arya Stark.

Gendry was setting up his desk area, the computer and the whiteboard while the last few students trickled in. He finally looked up at the students, scanning across the class at them all. Arya saw him do a double take as he glanced over her. She almost burst out laughing at his reaction but only smiled at him as he continued to stare at her.

She widened her eyes silently telling him to move on with his class because this was getting embarrassing. It seemed he understood because he only lingered another second before he got a hold of himself, cleared his throat and said "Good Morning guys, my name is Professor Waters and I'll be teaching you Literature in Film this semester. Since I'm new to this University and, unfortunately don't know you all yet, this will be a bit of an introductory lesson, we'll go around the room and say our name, our major and our favourite book. Then we'll go over the syllabus and see if you have any questions. So, let's get started, who wants to go first."

An eager student raised their hand, but Arya's gaze stayed on Gendry, she was still amazed he was here. And it seemed as if he was having a hard time focusing on anyone else, his mesmerizing eyes drifted back to Arya's every few seconds.

People went around the class, saying their names, but Arya was sure Gendry hadn't heard any of it. Which made her want to burst out laughing again.

It was her turn now, and Arya was sure Gendry was almost relieved to have an excuse to look at her. "Arya Stark," she said her eyes meeting his and she smiled at him. She'd missed him. "My major is English literature, and my favourite book is The Iliad." That made him raise an eyebrow, she knew it was because he remembered that he was the one who told her to read it, just before he'd left for Uni, at the time he'd said she would probably enjoy the rhymes, as well as the story of one of the most epic wars in history.

"What a pleasant surprise, Ms. Stark" Gendry started, and she was sure he was talking about their seeing each other again and not just about her taste in literature. "The Iliad is one of my favourite books as well."

She smiled and looked away, this was too much, she wasn't prepared to ever see him again. Especially like this.

Another student was stating their information and it gave her a chance to look around the classroom and get a hold on herself. But she noticed that a lot of the girls in the class, and a couple of the guys were looking at Gendry adoringly. She could hear two girls close to her talking about him, how he was "soooo good looking" and "very young" and "Did you see his eyes?" and "do you think he would date a student?"

Arya didn't want to hear people talking about him like that, sure, he'd grown into a very handsome man. She had told him hundreds of times how much she thought his eyes were a beautiful colour but she really didn't want to hear other people talk about him like that.

When everyone was done announcing their information Gendry took over the class again, going over the semester syllabus and the books they would be reading, what the assignments were. Arya barely paid attention but did notice that there weren't any group projects which was one of her favourite things to hear for a class.

20 minutes before the class was supposed to end Gendry dismissed everyone. Arya loved the first couple of days of a semester, it was always like this. Classes end early, nothing really gets done but it's the best.

She started packing away her things, going deliberately slow so that she could have moment alone with Gendry. She pretended to be texting on her phone while one of the two girls who were talking about Gendry earlier talked to him about god knows what.

A couple of minutes later, she was finally alone with him, she slowly approached the front of the classroom. She didn't know what she was going to say to him.

"Hi" she finally went with, _very creative_, she thought.

"Hi" he said laughing, going around the desk to stand in front of her. "I'm going to hug you now." He warned her before his arms were around her.

She laughed at his warning, sliding her arms around his waist, "I can't believe you're here, what the fuck."

He squeezed her tighter, "It's been so long little Wolf" he said her nickname as a kid that only he liked to call her because he always used to say she was as fierce as a wolf and just as strong. Also, because she may or may not have had a small obsession with wolves at the time.

A minute passed like this, until they both slowly loosened the hold on each other, but stayed in each other's space as if pulled by some unseen forces.

Arya was pretty much speechless but she tried to piece together the situation "So, you're a professor here now…?"

"Yeah, I just moved here, this actually my first teaching job, but let's not talk about me, how the hell are you!" he directed

Arya got a bit shy at that "Um…well this is actually my last year here, I'll be graduating by the end of this year. You know, if I pass all my classes" she teased.

"Of course you will, you're super clever, always been." He replied sincerely. They were still standing quite close and he reached up and put a hand on her shoulder, "listen, I'm so sorry I didn't keep in touch when I left, I wanted to, so many times but I didn't think I was helping. I wanted you to branch out a bit instead of being cooped up at that place all the time. I don't know what I was thinking though, it was stupid but I'm so sorry. I should have checked in on you from time to time." He let his other hand join in on her other shoulder, it forced her to look him directly in the eyes even though she had to tilt her head up to do so. But it made his apology seem sincere, besides she hadn't held a grudge against him, at least not for very long.

Arya was still caught between his hands, looking at those electric blue eyes that seemed to hold her captive at that moment, trying to convey a million things at once while pulling her in deeper "Don't worry about it, I was only mad at you for a year" she tried to lift the seriousness of the situation, and he cracked a smile and pulled her in for another hug.

"So, you're in my class, that's not going to be weird" he said.

"Oh yeah, does that mean you'll give me an A without writing the papers, like an old friends favour kinda thing" Arya tried, only half joking.

"Haha, nice try," He replied "you'll have to settle for knowing you're already my favourite student."

"Does your favourite student have to do _all _the quizzes?"

"You're hilarious! Come-on get your stuff if you have the time I'll buy you a coffee and we can catch up some more"

"Sorry _Professor Waters,_ I've got a class in ten minutes"

"Don't call me that, you can call me Gendry." Arya laughed "Alright then, why don't we exchange numbers and arrange something for later."

"Sounds good, _Professor" _Arya said.

He gave her a look, "It goes without saying Arya but if you ever need anything let me know"

Arya appreciated it but she knew how to handle herself, she wasn't that hot-headed kid anymore. "You're the new kid here _Prof, _I should be saying that to you." She replied as she got her things together and they walked out the room, smiling like fools.


	3. Chapter 3- Arya

The next morning, Arya was still reeling from seeing Gendry again after all those years. She couldn't help but thinking about him. She made it through her morning classes on autopilot.

She was almost relieved when at noon she received a text from none other than the reason her brain had called in sick.

_Gendry: Hey! How are you? _

She read the words over and over again.

_Arya: Hi! All gd, hows it going?_

_Gendry: Good, good. Just wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee if you're free sometime today? _

Coffee, _and _seeing Gendry again, there was no way that Arya would turn that down.

_Arya: Sounds gd to me, I just finished my last class of today, are you free now?_

_Gendry: Perfect! Are you in the English department?_

_Arya: Yep on the ground floor. _

_Gendry: I'm in my office, I'll be down in a second, we can walk together. _

Arya stood to the side of the main entrance hall of the building looking around for Gendry, feeling suddenly nervous. Not even knowing why, it wasn't like this was a date, he was her friend. They were catching up over coffee, he wasn't going to ask her to marry him or something. Arya was spiralling out of control.

Lucky for her, Gendry chose that moment to come trotting down the steps of the back staircase. His eyes roamed the hall, and settled on Arya, his smile growing instantly. Seeing him had a calming effect on her.

"Hey little wolf," he said giving her a side hug.

"Quit calling me that" she said, though she was smiling.

"Aw come on, you know you love it"

Arya rolled her eyes "right, coffee, I need to get some coffee before my shift at the library." They head towards the campus coffee shop.

"You work at the library?"

"Yeah, since my first year here, it's nice, quiet" She replied nodding

"It suits you," he said "so what time is your shift?"

"We've got time, I start at five but I wanted to get there early get some of my homework out the way"

"You've already got work? It's only the second day, I didn't give you guys anything…maybe I should have"

"Um, please don't" She said, trying not to laugh.

"Fine, I'll give you all work tomorrow, besides I was so shocked to see you I barely made it through the class" he laughed nervously.

Arya did laugh, "By the way…is it, you know, _okay_ that you're hanging out with me outside the classroom?"

"Yeah, I was worried about that too, since I am teaching you a class this semester, but I talked to the head of the department Doctor Catelyn, explained the situation. She talks very highly of you by the way" he gives her a wink.

"She was the one who convinced me to do my major in literature my first semester, I knew I wanted to do something in the field but wasn't completely sure and I had an intro class with her at the time."

"Really? That's pretty awesome, she does seem like a great person. Anyways, she said as long as nothing…how do I put this… _romantic" _he gives her a conspiratorial look "happens between us, then it's all good." He gives her quick reassuring smile. "Oh, and she might have a look at your essay grades throughout the semester to make sure I'm not playing favourites or anything. That's okay right?"

Arya was a little overwhelmed with that update, he'd talked to Doctor Catelyn about her, that means he wanted to hang out with her more or at least he plans to. Not to mention the little flutter in her stomach she got at the mention of anything _romantic _happening between them. She had a hard time trying to wrap her mind around all this. He opened the door to the coffee shop for her, "Yes, that's fine" she finally managed "I kind of figured that might be the case to be honest. Probably best not to flaunt our friendship in front of the other students to avoid any confrontations in class. I wouldn't want them to think of me differently or cause any issues for you."

"Good plan," he said leading her to the line to get the coffee with a light hand on the small of her back. "Right, what would you like? I'm buying" he said with a grin.

"Um." Arya looked up at the menu board, "I'll have the double espresso, and you don't have to pay."

"Like I'm gonna let you pay," he said incredulously, giving her a look that said she was being silly "do you want anything else I was thinking about getting a muffin, want one?"

"Okay, blueberry for me please."

"Why don't you find us a table and I'll get the stuff" he said touching her arm briefly and pointing to a free booth at back of the café.

"Cool, I'll head over" Arya said trying not to think of his hand on her arm. She was suspecting she might be developing a crush on her old friend. And that would be very, _very_ bad, for both them.

A few minutes later, Gendry slid into the booth in front of her, putting her order in front of her.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime," he replied "I got a chocolate chip muffin, wanna go half/half"

"If you wanted blueberry, you should have got blueberry," she teased.

"I wanted both, is that so bad," he said in mock devastation.

"You're such a weirdo," Arya laughed and split the muffin in half and handing half over, "here you go."

"You're the best!" he said grinning at her.

"Oh, I know" she said smugly.

"So, how are you really, what's been happening? Give me a rundown of all that's happened in the last, what is it now, seven, eight years?"

"Well… after you left I actually became good friends with Hot Pie, believe it or not, we still chat every now and then."

"No way, that's awesome, always knew you could take him."

"Ha! Yep, I moved foster homes a few times but it wasn't so bad, worked hard at school like you told me to and got in here."

"I'm so proud of you, you did great," he said sincerely.

"Thanks," Arya said shyly "What happened with you?"

"I went to Uni, worked as a teaching assistant and realized I really liked teaching especially Uni students, so I worked on my graduate degree part time while I continued as a TA, got a job there after I finished my degree but I got a really good offer to come teach here this year so I decided it was time for a change. I came here and got the shock of my life seeing you there in my classroom." He admitted "But the good kind of shock," he assured her.

"You did good" She smiled appreciatively at him.

"Enough about our pasts, what do you do around here for fun."

"Agh this is gonna be so lame but mostly I study, read and work. Occasionally I see a movie."

"What!" he exaggerated, "Okay all that stuff is important, especially if its homework for my class" he winked at her and she laughed "but how about we go out this weekend I'll plan something fun."

"I don't know, are you sure you want to hang out with me?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to Arya. Come out with me, it will be fun!"

"Fine, if you're sure."

"Hundred percent sure."

"So, where would we go?"

"It's a surprise!"

"You're no fun," Arya through balled up tissue at him.

"I am great fun!" he laughed, throwing the tissue back at her. "Which day works best for you?"

"Friday after 3, or anytime on Sunday. I can't on Saturday, I have work at 5."

"Okay I'll pick you up Friday at 5?"

"Great."

They spent another hour chatting and finishing off the muffins.


	4. Chapter 4- Arya

Friday at 4:55, Arya was ready to go. She had texted Gendry her address the night earlier and he had told her to dress comfortably. She really had no idea what he was planning but she knew they would have a blast.

The only problem was that the crush she thought she might be developing for him, had a hundred percent developed. When she saw him in class again the other day she admired his teaching skills and love for the subject.

She was pulled from her daydream when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_Gendry: 'Im outside!_

_Arya: Okay, on my way down. _

Arya gathered her stuff and went outside the building, where she found Gendry in a modest car waiting for her. She went over to the car opened the door, and slid in.

"Hey!" He raised his palm up for a high five.

"Hi!" she high fived him.

"Got all your things?"

"Yep, you gonna tell me where we are going?"

"Nope, ask again when we get closer." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Have I ever told you that you're the worse?"

"Me!? How dare you!"

"Quit being such a drama queen and drive."

Gendry laughed "Don't worry, the place isn't far, you'll find out soon enough."

After ten minutes of them fighting over what radio station to put on Gendry said, "Yo, we're here little wolf."

Arya looked out the window, "is it a paint ball place?"

"Yes, get ready to be pelted with colourful paint," he said, almost giddy at the prospect.

Arya got excited "This will be fun, I've always wanted to go"

"Perfect! I knew you'd like it, and now you know why told you to come in super casual stuff you don't much care about, in case anything gets ruined."

"I was wondering about that" she laughed as they pulled into the parking lot and started getting out of the car. "So how is this going to work it's just us two."

"I booked as part of a group of people, it will be 6 vs 6, I don't know the other players but it will be fine, I've got your back" He grinned at her as they walked towards the facility entrance.

Once inside Gendry guided her towards a desk with a tired looking man behind it. Gendry gave them their details and the man handed them each a liability form to sign. After they were led to a locker room area where they could keep their things and get into the safety gear and get ready for a quick orientation about the rules with the other 10 people playing. They were told not to aim for faces and that the objective of the game would be similar to capture the flag each team had a flag that they could hide and the objective was to get the other teams' flag first.

The players were led out into the small field filled with barrels, craters and small shed like structures. The teams were split up, Gendry and Arya requested to be on the same team and the went to their side of the field together with a group of four friends who were also on their team. They were allowed ten minutes quickly get to know each other and have a plan. They decided that two people should stay behind and guard the flag while the other four went out to get the other teams' flag.

Gendry and Arya were part of the expedition to get the flag. As the buzzer to start the game went, they shared a quick look, their eyes filled with excitement and adrenalin.

Of the four people going on the hunt for the flag, they had decided it would be best to split up into two's and approach the other team from two sides. Gendry and Arya jogged from the right of the field, making sure to keep under cover, hiding behind the barrels and small structured scattered around.

They stayed as quite as possible as the approached the other team who had decided that they would mostly be defending their flag as only two people were missing from their group.

Gendry and Arya crouched down in a small shed and peaked through to observe them.

"Should we shoot them from here?" Arya said.

"How about one of us shoots to distract them while the other goes from behind to grab the flag" they were crouched down close together. Arya could feel her heart beating and she wasn't sure if it was the thrill of the game or the closeness to Gendry.

"You've been watching too many action movies" she joked and his eyes sparked with amusement, "but yeah that sounds like a good plan. I'm smaller, I can hide easier and sneak up on them, you should do the shooting."

"Okay then Rambo" he gave her quick hug and as he was releasing her he framed her face with his gloved hands and said "don't get shot."

Arya' breath caught "You too." She got up and quickly crept along the sides of the other teams' camp and around it. When she got closer, she started hearing the shooting, that must be Gendry giving her the distraction she needed. She crept up from behind, there was only one person guarding the flag now, looks like the distraction was working. She pulled up her gun to shoot the last guard square in the back from a few meters away.

While he was still stunned, she grabbed the Flag and sprinted towards her team, gun at the ready in case she ran into someone. Suddenly she heard a splat as someone behind her grunted and tripped over. A member of the other team thank god. She saw one of her team mates ahead of her who had taken the shot and saved her.

A few minutes later she got to where she needed to be to victory, her team mates a few of whom had colourful splats all over them came towards her cheering. Gendry came over sprinting and carried her into the air, hugging her so tight and said "You were amazing!"

She laughed, "you weren't so bad yourself" she stated as he put her down.

One of her teammates came up to them "That was so much fun, I just wanted to say, you guys are such a cute couple!"

Arya was a bit stunned but she guessed they would look like a couple, what with Gendry's arm still around her. She was about to correct her but she walked away, back to her group of friends.

Gendry and Arya looked at each other and there was definitely a bit of tension there but Arya didn't want things to be awkward between them so she lightly pushed his chest and started laughing. Gendry soon joined in and she said sarcastically, "that wasn't weird at all,"

"Did you have a good time" he said as he slowly led her back to the locker room to grab their things.

"The best!" she grinned squeezing his arm as they walked, "Thanks"

"Anything for you" He replied and it made Arya tingly all over.

They grabbed their things and started heading out of the facility. As they walked towards the car Gendry said "do you want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure, there's a great dinner 10 minutes from here if you're down."

"Yumm. I could go for a burger and milkshake."

"Their milkshakes are the. Best."

Gendry opened the car door for her, "Let's go."

**A/N: Hi all, hope you're enjoying the fic! **

**Come say hi on Tumblr!**


	5. Chapter 5- Gendry

Gendry was enjoying his first semester here at the University it had only been three weeks but he loved the classes he taught, the campus was great, and he got to see Arya nearly every day. He had been so surprised that first day in his class but he was secretly glad that they had reconnected.

When they had been younger, he had just wanted to protect her, she was so small and such a firecracker, ready to take on the world all on her own.

Now that they were both older, and hopefully wiser, more on an equal footing in the world he was surprised by himself. Because in the last few weeks while they hung out, paintballing, watching movies, and getting coffee, he almost wished they were more than friends.

He sometimes thought she might feel the same but he wasn't completely sure and he didn't want to ruin their friendship, not when she had just got back into his life and made it so much better.

This evening he was picking her up to go to the supermarket together to get snacks for a night in, they were going to start a tv show together. It seemed kind of domestic but damn if he wasn't excited.

At 4:30 Gendry pulled up next Arya's building, she was waiting on the steps, and walked over to the car, smiling all the way. It was times like these when her smile stilled his heart that he would think he might be a little in love with her. He quickly got out of the car and jogged over to her side and opened her door for her.

She jogged the last few paces towards him and shocked him half to death by jumping into his arms. Luckily, he caught her as she hugged him tight wrapping her legs around him and said "hello, Gendry" in excited way.

He prayed to all the gods she couldn't feel him get hard as she slid down. He cleared his throat and said "Hey" and tried for teasing "looks like you missed me".

"You know it" she said as she gave him a wink and got into the car closing the door while he stood kind of dumbstruck.

He got a hold of himself quickly enough groaned a bit as he walked back to the driver side. She was already playing with the radio, making herself at home in his car and it made him smile that she'd quickly become so comfortable around him.

"So, are we going to stop at the market to get snacks and then grab some take out to eat back here? Or do you want to eat out then come back? Or go to your place after we get the stuff? I'm okay with anything," She rambled.

"Why don't we grab the snacks the snacks then get something to go and eat at my house, I've already set up everything in the living room for us."

"Sounds good, so long as I get my Oreos, we can do this wherever."

Gendry laughed, "Alright let's go get you some Oreos then."

At the super market they walked together up and down the isles dropping different snacks and drinks into the cart. Arya looked so happy picking out different Oreo flavours it made him laugh and giddy at her joy. Now that he knew how much she loved Oreos he was going to stash them all over.

After the market they went by an Asian restaurant to grab some food to go and hopped back into the car to head to Gendry's apartment.

He had brought Arya here only once in the past few weeks but only for a few minutes as he had forgotten his mobile when they had had plans to go to the cinema.

If he was honest with himself, he wanted her in his place more than he probably should.

He carried their loot up to the fourth-floor apartment, but with his hands full he couldn't grab the keys from his pocket to unlock the door.

Arya seemed to notice his struggle and said "may I?" slowly reaching towards his front right pocket grab his keys.

He nodded, but as soon as her hands were on him, he regretted it as he could feel himself getting hard again. He moved the bags slightly to cover his front in an effort to hide his crotch.

Arya either didn't notice, or pretended not to, either way he sent a silent prayer to which ever god was listening to give him strength.

They walked into the apartment and put down their snacks and food. "Make yourself at home, and feel free to grab anything from the fridge, I have a few beers in there if you're interested"

"Thanks, maybe later. Let's get the show going and have dinner?" She followed him into the kitchen while he unpacked the bags.

"Sure, could you grab some plates from cabinet above you?" She did, then started opening drawers, presumably looking for cutlery. "They're in the first drawer to your left."

She gave him a look, like, _how did you know? _But she was also smiling at him and that made his heart skip a beat. He tried to focus on his task of unpacking the chips, Oreos, and popcorn they had purchased, putting them all on the counter so they could get some easily throughout the night.

Arya got their dinner together and put it on the coffee table, "Hey I'm going to get the show ready on the tv."

"Sounds good, I'll be there in a minute." He got a beer from the fridge and headed towards the living room, and found Arya on the floor, leaning against the couch, and taking the food out of the containers on the coffee table. He put the beer on the coffee table and sat on the floor next to Arya, helping himself to some of the food. He couldn't help bet glance her way every few seconds, watching her calmed something inside him.

"You ready for this, I've heard _The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina _is really good, but I know you have weird thing about magic and the occult"

"Hey!" he said, mock offended, "I do not have a weird thing about magic, just because I don't much like it!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and it drew his eyes to her mouth, and it almost made him lean in, but he stopped himself.

"Don't worry," she said wrapping her hand around his bicep and leaning in close, "I'll protect you." She teased him, laughing, and Gendry couldn't hold back the grin on his face. He loved that she would offer to protect him, he'd forgotten what it was like to have someone in his corner. After he'd left her in the foster home for university, he hadn't made many friends throughout the years and he realized that she was probably his best friend, his family.

"Ha, ha, just press play you little witch" he teased right back, even though his heart hurt, looking at her.

She pressed play on the show and they sat in silence for a while, eating and watching the show about a teenage witch coming into her powers. Gendry enjoyed the show even though Arya was probably a little right about him. He didn't much like magic.

Arya was enjoying the show though and he would do anything for her.

They were nearly done eating the food by half way through the first episode. Arya reached over to his side of the coffee table and took his half empty beer and brought the bottle to her lips to have a drink. And all Gendry could think about was how jealous he was of that bottle as he watched her.

"What?" she gave him a look when she put the bottle down, catching him staring at her.

"Nothing." He said, shaking himself of to get the thoughts of her lips out of his mind.

"If you say so…" she replied to his shitty non-answer, "mind if we pause a minute to clean all this up?"

Gendry grabbed the controller and paused, glad for the distraction "let's put these in the kitchen." They put away the left overs and came back to the living room, this time sitting on the two-seater couch instead of the floor and pressed play on the show.

Gendry reached towards the table to get what was left of his beer. After taking a sip, Arya scooted closer to him and took the bottle out his hand, he let her. She took a sip and in Gendry's twisted up mind it was almost like they were trading kisses. She placed the bottle back in his hand.

"I could get you one you know." He suggested half-heartedly; he was enjoying sharing.

"No thanks, stealing from you is much more fun."

Gendry put his arm over her shoulders, bringing her even closer to him on the couch, "you always were a bit of thief," he told her affectionately.

They stayed sitting close the rest of the night, eventually Gendry's hands developed a mind of their own and played with her hair, but she didn't protest or push him away, so he assumed it was alright.

At midnight or The Witching Hour according the show they were watching, they were nearly half way through the first season.

Arya was leaning against his side, her head on his chest, Gendry didn't want the night to end but he could see she was close to falling asleep.

**A/N**:With only hours left until the finale, I really hope this ship sails.

*cheers* To Gendrya.  
Feel free to pop by my Tumblr to say Hi!


	6. Chapter 6- Arya

Arya thought she may have died and gone to heaven, laying against Gendry felt like home. She couldn't deny it anymore; she was a little in love with him. Being around him the last few weeks, she felt more alive than she had in years.

As the night grew dark around them and they binged _The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina_ she could feel herself start drifting off into dream land. She knew she should head home but she just wanted to stay with him a little while longer.

Around midnight, she had definitely taken more than one micro nap.

"Hey, you still awake?" Gendry said, his hand going to her cheek, his thumb gently brushing away a strand of her hair.

"Mostly," she replied, "but I think it's time we called it a night."

"I was thinking the same."

"Where's my phone, I'll call a cab." Arya got up from the couch, searching through the wrappers and plates of snacks on the coffee table for her phone.

"I'll take you." Gendry got up and stretched, yawning in the process.

"I don't want to bother you, you should go to sleep, it's been a long day."

"There's no way I'm letting you take a cab. It's not a problem, I'll take you."

"Come on, just go to bed, I'll be fine."

"If you're not going to let me take you home, just stay the night and I'll take you for breakfast in the morning and drop you at home," Gendry offered.

Arya considered his offer, staying under his roof sounded like fun, and she was pretty sleepy. She could just crash on his couch and then she'd get to be around him a little longer. "Are you sure?"

"You're my family, this is your house for however long want it to be." He replied sincerely, reaching for her hand and squeezing. "Stay the night." He said softly.

"Okay." But she was more than a little shook up from his statement. She stared into his deep blue eyes; she leaned her head forward. Gendry, mesmerized, bent his head down towards hers, his hand that wasn't clasped in hers, went to cup her face.

And then they were kissing, frenzied by their lust for each other. Arya couldn't think of anything other than Gendry's soft lips on hers. The electricity ran rampant through her body, demanding they be as close as possible, their bodies plastered to each other.

A few seconds later, it could have been hours for all Arya could tell they drew back from each other, gasping for breath. Arya's right hand was clasped at the nape of his neck bringing his tall frame towards her. Her Left hand had snuck under his shirt and to his back, bringing their bodies closer.

Gendry's hand was dug in her hair, his other hand around her waist, but it had definitely been lower a few seconds ago, pulling her closer to him.

"Arya, I…" he started, his eyes were glazed with adoration.

Arya didn't give him a chance to complete the sentence, just brought his lips back to hers, she pushed him back on to the couch and climbed on top of him.

They stayed that way, making out on the couch for a while.

"Arya…" Gendry whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Yeah…"

"We should stop… right?" he said hesitantly.

"Probably." She said reluctantly, she knew where he was coming from, but she didn't want to stop what they were doing.

"I don't want to stop." He replied, and it made Arya smile and giggle in his arms.

"Me neither." She said but she pulled away anyways, leaning back in his lap. The way she was straddling him on the couch, she was almost his height. His hands were grasping her waist, and she let her hands frame his face, stroking his beautiful cheekbones. He looked so undone, and it made her heart skip a beat.

She knelt down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips again.

"That was… amazing." He said, "Would it be weird if I told you I've been wanting to do that since paintball?"

Arya chuckled, "Me too…" she said sheepishly.

"You wanna go out some time, like on a real date?" he said suddenly, his features became hesitant, like he was scared she'd tell him no, even after they'd just been making out on his couch for god only knew how long.

"I'd like that," She said smiling at him, she could help herself, she leaned down and kissed his cheek at his relieved expression.

"But for reals, stay the night. I'll take the couch; you can borrow whatever you need."

"Okay, but I'm not taking your bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Hey, I'm a gentleman." He said, pulling her towards him. "I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch."

"Fine," she said teasing, taunting, "then sleep on the bed with me."

She could feel him underneath her, growing hard at her words and his eyes smouldering, looking at her like she hung the world.

"We don't have to do anything other than sleep," she assured him, and herself.

"I know, but you, in my bed, next to me… It's not something I thought would actually happen outside my fantasies," He said and it made Arya melt inside a bit, he was too sweet.

"You're really cute, you know that right?" she said, and finally got off his lap before they went back to making out.

He chuckled and teased her, "You're not so bad yourself."

"Mind if I borrow some clothes, jeans aren't the most comfortable things to sleep in." She said grinning at him.

"Yeah of course, you might find something in the first two drawers of my dresser."

"Thanks!" she said, and headed into his bedroom to grab the change of clothes, he was hot on her heals. As she stood in front of his dresser, his arms circled her from behind and she leaned back into his warmth.

She opened the first drawer, which was filled with folded up shirts, 5 sizes too big for her small frame. She grabbed a plain black shirt and turned in Gendry's arms to face him. "If you keep touching me like this, we're just going to spend the night making out."

Gendry bent his head closer, placing soft, barely there kisses on her neck "And what would be so bad about that," he whispered.

"Nothing." Arya replied breathless.

He chuckled and she could feel his breath on her sensitive neck. "Alright I'll be good," he stated and took a step back from her, he pointed towards the bathroom, "I'll be right back."

Arya nodded and while he was in the bathroom, she took off her clothes and put on the shirt that came up to her mid-thigh, there was something about knowing she was wearing Gendry's shirt that made butterfly's flutter in her stomach.

Gendry came out of the bathroom, with just his underwear on just then and it made all normal brain process stop, as she looked at his muscled body. She finally met his eyes and she could see a mix of amusement and wonder as he gazed back at her. "My eyes are up here babe." He said, walking towards her and she rolled her eyes at him.

It felt unreal, to be standing there with him, half naked, calling her 'babe'.

She smiled at him and placed her hands on his chest, as he got within touching distance. She could feel him lean into her touch, craving more. "Is this the where you tell me some bullshit about how you normally sleep naked."

He broke out into a grin, "I do though, but I'll wear something if you ask me to."

"No, it's fine, I like the view."

He full on laughed at that, "You're only going to wear a shirt?"

"Yep, you got a problem with that?"

"Not a one." He said, "Come on, let's go to sleep"

**A/N: **Hi! Thank you all for reading this! I love these characters so much and they're my fav's to write about.

Anyway's please enjoy this new chapter.

Pop over and say hi on my Tumblr!


End file.
